UN AMOR PARA SIEMPRE
by Ada Gamez
Summary: ANOCHE QUISE DARLE UN FINAL A LA HISTORIA DE LAURA Y REMIGTON LOS UBIQUÉ A TAL FIN EN EL AÑO 2038 ELLOS TIENEN TRES HIJOS, YERNOS Y NUERA Y HERMOSOS NIETOS. PERO TODO TIENE UN FINAL. AMO ESTOS PERSONAJES Y SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO FICCIONES DE ELLOS PERO EN MI FECHA DE CUMPLEAÑOS HE DECIDIDO QUE UNO DE ELLOS EMPRENDE EL ADIOS DEFINITIVO. VEAMOS QUE SUCEDERÁ...


UN AMOR PARA SIEMPRE (los viejitos los Steele se despiden)

Corre el año 2038. Steele y Laura ya son dos ancianos todavía inquietos y vitales. El sigue tan elegante como siempre, con los trajes de confección que ha usado toda su vida junto a Laura. Ella tiene finas hebras plateadas en su cabello que aunque largo, ahora está más ralo, luce siempre elegante y con la misma mirada inteligente y avispada.

Unos diez años atrás, a sus 75, Remington animado por su hijo y nietos jugó algo de soccer rompiéndose los ligamentos de una rodilla y luego de la cirugía reconstructiva que quedó impecable, más por elegancia que por necesidad empezó a usar un bastón que le sentaba de maravillas para realzar lo apuesto de su presencia.

Olivia casada con Arthur Porter, les dio enseguida dos nietos, los gemelos Lennie y Richie, con Arthur y Remington como segundos nombres respectivamente, más una niña maravillosa y muy inteligente llamada Allison Elizabeth, el propio Junior atrapado recién a los 35 años, en 2026, fue padre tras la preservación que hizo de su simiente a raíz en sus jóvenes años de numerosos juicios por ADN de damiselas aprovechadas que lo obligaron a decidir la vasectomía, lo que causó uno de los contados enfrentamientos con su adorada madre en su momento. Fue padre de mellizos niño y niña con Sarah una belleza de mujer que lo cautivó definitivamente en ese entonces y para siempre. Sarah tenía muchas cosas en común con él y con Laura. Suegra y nuera se amaban como madre e hija. Remington Gregory y Zahira Eileen eran hermosos y muy mimados por ser los más pequeños. Queenie, que había roto el molde en todo lo atinente a llevar un camino derecho en ciertas memorables ocasiones, después de perder a su primer bebé, conoció a Herbert MacAllistair un irlandés de muy buen porte y carácter fuerte, con quien concibió a Laura Elizabeth, llamada así en honor a su madre apenas en 2021, a sus 21 años. Estuvo casada hasta 2027 con Herbert y al año siguiente celebró una segunda boda con Horace Mortensen un hombre muy apuesto y mayor que ella con el que tuvo a Alexander Remington Steele Mortensen al año y medio siguiente y del que enviudó en 2030 a los 30 años quedando como heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna. Para 2038 ya estaba conviviendo con quien no sería jamás su esposo, James Holkbrook un apuesto jugador de futbol americano y no planeaba tener más hijos ya que él tenía los suyos y ambos querían dedicarse solo a ellos dos, a su vida en común que incluía grandes viajes y aventuras en un mundo que había atravesado numerosas tragedias.

En 2027 un gran atentado terrorista acabó con la parte superior de la Torre Eiffel, nunca fue reconstruida, como testimonio de la barbarie humana que mató a 168 personas entre locales y turistas en una hora de tremenda circulación. Lo mismo sucedió con la mano que sostenía la antorcha de la estatua de la Libertad en 2035.

Laura estaba muy decepcionada de los que consideraba que serían sus últimos años de vida en este mundo lleno de crueldades y bajezas del que pocas noticias eran alentadoras. Cada vez la vida era más imposible a pesar de los grandes adelantos y de cómo se desplazaba la gente en esos años tan venturosos para las novedades tecnológicas que si bien no habían alcanzado lo futurista de las películas de los 80, 90 y 2000, en la mayoría de los casos se acercaba bastante. Un avión aterrizaba en tres horas de New York a Hong Kong, ciudades enteras de China habían sido borradas en la guerra desatada en 2023 y que había durado un año y medio, amenazando al mundo pero la aerotransmisión era posible en segundos de Estado a Estado en la Unión con vehículos familiares que se desplazaban con una propulsión nunca antes soñada, podían ir por carretera y por aire a velocidades increíbles.

Los Steele eran muy ricos y sus fiestas eran siempre las más concurridas aunque Remington y Laura ya no asistían, dejaban eso para los más jóvenes y ellos disfrutaban recibiendo a sus amigos en la mansión Steele Holt que habían denominado IrishDream en honor a los orígenes de Remington Steele.

La noche del 17 de julio de 2038 fue muy especial. Remington había estado muy tranquilo, taciturno, todo lo contemplaba sonriente y con una actitud reflexiva. Cuando la cena terminó, bebieron sus tazas de té y café, se despidieron de los diez invitados que esa noche los habían acompañado. Remington estaba agotado, los 85 años no habían pasado en vano, dio pasos cortos hacia el dormitorio, acariciando suavemente las cosas queridas de la sala…fotografías, retratos…su sonrisa era de satisfacción y orgullo. Su familia era una gran cosa. El retrato de todos, esposos, hijos, yernos y nietos lo movió a detenerse y contemplarlos con ojos húmedos. Laura estaba acostumbrada a que él lo hiciera casi como un ritual todas las noches. Tanto que ni siquiera notó que se detuvo más tiempo que de costumbre. Apagó las luces y fue al dormitorio.

Esa noche se desvistió sin hacer ruido, quitando de su cuerpo cada prenda despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Acarició su corbata azul con imperceptibles rombos plateados y cerró los ojos mostrando cierto agotamiento. Dejó no obstante, todo ordenado. Laura se deslizó entre las sábanas despacito, él no había apagado la luz de la mesita de noche.

-Déjame verte mi amor…déjame tocarte…

Como en los cincuenta y tantos años que llevaban juntos la tomó en sus brazos con suavidad como quien tiene entre manos un delicado cristal a cuidar. Lentamente le deslizó el bretel del camisón por el hombro desnudo al que besó con ternura. Laura sintió los mismos deseos de los buenos y apasionados tiempos. El nunca dejó que eso acabara entre ellos. Deslizó más besos.

-Quiero verte mi amor… murmuró

La desnudó por completo, la besó con tibieza y emoción. No quiso dejar una sola parte de su cuerpo sin que se deslizaran sus labios sobre esa piel aún firme que olia a flores frescas y a brisa primaveral. Hicieron el amor a la luz de la lámpara que emitía un rayo dorado hacia esa piel maravillosa, donde había escasas arrugas a pesar de los 81 años que ella tenía.

Con un temblor casi adolescente él se deslizó profundamente en su interior. Nunca había tenido necesidad de tomar nada para excitarse con Laura, no lo necesitaba. Su salud a pesar del infarto del 2018 había estado atendida y muy cuidada por su esposa e hijos de modo que a su edad todavía el sexo era una fiesta. Más calma, más dulce, menos agresiva pero con un amor deliciosamente lánguido y extremadamente delicado. Sus manos conocían todo, pero descubrían siempre algo más…

Mírame Laura…mi amor…eres mi vida ¿lo sabes?

Ella asintió.

Juntos, al unísono se dijeron

Te amo.

El clavó los ojos en los de ella la contempló mientras se sacudían en lento y rítmico placer.

Eres hermosa…y eres mía…

Cuando el acto terminó, saciados y tranquilos cada uno se deslizó en sus ropas de dormir. El no dijo buenas noches, simplemente la envolvió en sus brazos y dijo besándole el hombro…

Hasta pronto mi amor…

Laura sintió un latido de menos en su corazón. ¿Qué era ese hasta pronto?

La luz se apagó y él la abrazó de nuevo dispuesto a dormir.

Laura repasó mentalmente cuanto amaba a ese hombre maravilloso que era su marido y padre de sus hijos al que le había brindado todo en retribución de lo mucho que él le había dado en todos esos magníficos años. Sintió su tibieza. Cerró sus ojos feliz. Pero de pronto, el peso del cuerpo de Remington Steele se hizo demasiado para sostenerlo. Lo primero que detectó es que no sentía el latido acompasado de su corazón contra su espalda. Se movió de un solo salto. Ella lo supo ni bien encendió la luz. Él estaba…muerto.

Se puso histéricamente el salto de cama y encendiendo el aparato de video llamadas al ver a su hija Olivia en la pantalla adormilada y sorprendida, solo dijo

Livvy…es papá…!

Era el 18 de julio de 2038. La una de la madrugada. Los Steele contenían a Laura en su llanto desgarrador por la muerte de Remington. Livvy estaba enronquecida de angustia y tristeza, Remington hijo, intentaba ser fuerte en su abrumadora tristeza. Queenie acariciaba la mano aun tibia de su padre mientras el médico constataba el deceso.

Los funerales reunieron una gran cantidad de amigos. Laura demostró toda la entereza de que era capaz pero ciertamente se hallaba perdida. Su silencio, su vacío eran abrumadores.

Una semana después, ella estaba seleccionado fotos para recordar los grandes momentos vividos. Por la puerta de su estudio asomó la cabeza Richard Remington Steele, su amado nieto heredero de todos los rasgos distintivos de apostura del abuelo: Cabello negro. Ojos intensos, pícaros y azules.

¿Hola? ¿Se puede?

Su corazón dio un salto.

Misma frase de su marido 56 años atrás, misma frescura en el rostro de su hermoso muchacho trayendo a la vida aquel instante maravilloso en que lo vio a él por primera vez. Hasta la cazadora que traía era del mismo color transformando en verdes los ojos de mar que su nieto tenía.

Laura estaba muy agotada por toda una semana de llamados y de condolencias que mucha gente amiga hacía llegar desde miles de lugares. Había comido muy poco y bebido apenas agua a sorbos. Se sentía tan sola y vacía que no podía probar bocado. Cuando Richie entró y le sonrió de esa manera tan Steele, ella devolvió la sonrisa transportándose lejos a 1982, ese primer día maravilloso de octubre en que el intruso apuesto y formidable, irrumpiendo en su mundo ordenado le robó el corazón.

Richie la abrazó con esa misma seguridad y esa misma frescura. Ella se dejó ir con un suspiro entre esos firmes brazos que le aseguraron la descendencia Steele en un segundo, forjada para siempre. Richie sintió que ella aflojaba suavemente el abrazo. Comprobó desesperado que su abuelita Laura ya no estaba en este mundo.

En el Parque Memorial, en un mismo ataúd en una ceremonia muy íntima el 25 de julio fue sepultada Laura junto a su marido. No podían estar separados. Ella solo resistió una infinita semana y todos comprendieron el por qué de un "hasta pronto"

Abrazados caminaron de regreso a los autos Olivia, Junior y Queenie, detrás los yernos y nuera, y todos los nietos. Ellos tenían un deber: la familia siguiendo adelante, firme como el acero de sus padres que forjaron, porque creyeron, se aventuraron y se amaron para siempre.

FIN DE LA VIDA DE LAURA HOLT Y REMINGTON STEELE


End file.
